The Lives of the Others
by Animelove99
Summary: YOU HAVE TO READ UP TO CHAPTER 4 IN MY OTHER STORY FIRST! This the stories of Molly's and Mika's lives, and what they went through. After their stories are told to a certain point, it will turn into one-shots, until the main story is caught up. Ace/OC.
1. Clash of Miss Molly and Fire-fist

_**I own nothing!**_

_**READ THIS BEFORE YOU GO INTO THE STORY!**_

_This is just some snip-bits of life with Molly and Mika, though it will always be one person per-chapter. Its a simple side thing that I do when I'm not working on the main story, so it wont be updated as much, unless, for some reason, you all really like it. (Also in Mollys chapters, I might switch between Oyaji and Pops with out meaning to but I'm not gonna change it, so deal.)_

* * *

_**MOLLY **_

_**First encounters:Miss Molly and Fire Fist Ace.**_

* * *

Molly glared at the door, hoping it would catch fire. Though she supposed it wouldn't help to harm the fire-user inside.

"Whats got you in a mood?" Thatch asked as he hopped onto the railing next to her.

"She's not so fond of our 'guest'." Marco laughed as he walked up stand on her other side.

"Papa has _lost_ it." Molly declared. "He's gone insane."

"He knows what he's doing. It's not the first time he's done something like this." Marco gave her a pointed look.

"Ah-ah-ah! That's different! I was a kid. He-!" She pointed to the door. "Is a trained killer!"

"Do you really think Pops could be taken out so easily?" Thatch asked, eyebrow arching at the sixteen year old.

"No." Molly sighed, deflating. "But...I worry..."

"No need." Marco smiled, ruffling her hair. "Oyaji knows what he's doing."

Molly looked back to the door, resuming her glaring match. "I sure hope so."

* * *

"Hey, did you hear?" Haruta asked as she leaned over the table. "Ace woke up today!"

Molly almost spit out her food, but ended up choking on it instead. Namur looked at her in concern but she waved him off. "He-he woke up?!" Molly asked between coughs.

"Yeah! And I heard he's already gone after Oyaji!" Haruta laughed. "Of course, Pops just batted him away like a fly."

Molly sighed a bit, drinking out of her mug. "I still don't get why Oyaji wants him as part of the family."

Haruta shrugged. "Who knows what goes through his head."

"Hey Molly!" Thatch called out as he walked up to the table.

She didn't even turn around. "What do you want Thatch?"

"Why are you so cold?" He whimpered as he sat down next to her.

"Cause I know you want something."

Thatch glared at Marco, who sat across from him. "I blame you. You turned her into this stone cold person."

Marco only rolled his eyes, before returning to the newspaper.

"Sooo..." Molly finally looked up at the commander. "What is it?"

"Weeeeell, since you brought it up." He gave her a plate of food, which she looked at with a raised eyebrow. "Go give that to Ace."

Marco peered over his reading glasses with a snort. "Really? You're asking her to go do it?"

"No." Molly picked up her plate and moved to give it to whoever was on cleaning duty.

"But, Molly!" Thatch followed her. "I've got things to do! You're the same age, I think, so you'll get along great!" At her glare he changed his tactic. "Don't let the poor guy starve to death! Just hand him the food, and make sure he eats, and walk away! It's simple!"

"Make Haruta do it, or anyone else!"

"Molly~!"

"Thatch~!" Molly whined in the same tone as she turned to look at him, which was her first mistake. Looking into his eyes was her next. They stared at each other for a minute or two.

"Please."

Molly sighed as she snatched the plate out of his hands, well aware that most people where laughing at them. "Aren't I supposed to be the kid here?"

* * *

"I can't believe that he's making me do this..." Molly grumbled quietly to herself as she walked over to the battered up teen, who's head was buried in his arms, as he sat against the rails. Setting the plate in front of him, she sighed. "Here."

He looked up and glared at her, which she matched. He turned to look at the plate, then back up to her.

She raised an eyebrow at her. "Are yo gonna eat or what?"

"Go away." He snapped, before putting his head back in his arms.

"Nope." Molly sat in front of him. "It's been a while since you've gotten to eat properly, so I've been 'ordered' to make sure you eat."

He looked back up at her in disbelief for a second before scoffing and giving a snide smirk. "Then you're never gonna get to leave."

"I could do this all night." Molly gave him a smile as she put her hands in her lap. "But I'd eat up before it gets cold."

Ace gave the food a skeptical glance before glaring back at her. "How do I know you didn't do something to it?"

"...Wow." Molly deadpanned at him. "To think you think so little of us. As if we'd go that low." When he made no move to eat it, she pick up a bit of the rice and stuck it in her mouth. "Happy?"

He just continued to glare at her.

"Unless someone calls for me, I ain't moving until I see a least _one _bite." She leveled her eyes at him.

It took almost another thirty minutes.

* * *

"He's impossible!" Molly grumbled as she stormed onto the deck.

"Who is?" Izou asked, as he watched the fuming girl pace across the deck

"That stupid Ace! Thirty minutes, _thirty_ minutes of constant staring for _one_ bite!" She threw her fists around as she stormed around the deck.

"Gruhahaha."

"It's not funny Papa." Molly puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

Whitebeard only took another drink of his sake. He motioned her to come closer, and she did.

He ruffled her hair, causing her to blush a bit at the affection. "Something else is troubling you, my daughter?"

She sighed as she calmed down. Her eyes softened as she looked to her father. "Papa...why did you invite him?"

He laughed gave her a gentle pat on the head. "I know what I'm doing, no need for worry."

Molly sighed again, looking away. "I can't help but worry." She puffed out her cheek, thinking about the cause of her worry. "Plus Ace is annoying."

"You'll get along great with him." Whitebeard laughed at her.

"AS IF!"

* * *

Ace sighed as he put his head in his hands. A whole week. A whole week had gone by and he STILL hadn't managed to kill Whitebeard. It was pissing him off to no ends. And so was that one girl, Molly. She had been bothering him the most, trying to talk to him, glaring at him, trying to make him eat. God she was the most persistent one on the ship! And when he asked her why she kept trying to hang around him, she'd just huff and walk off, as if _he'd _been the one bothering _her._

And now, it was the middle of the night, and Ace was having trouble sleeping. He ached from his recent battering from that old man, who just kept smacking him away as if he were a fucking _fly._ Walking over to Stefan, who he had grown fond of, he laid down against the furry side. The dog paid no mind to him, just kept snoring away.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door to the lower decks opening and letting some light onto the deck. Ace looked to see two people stepping out.

"It wont be long, I promise." It was Molly. "Its a close by island, so I'll only be gone for...three days, at best."

"Why do you always leave in the middle of the night?" The other person was Marco.

"It's better that way...for me at least. I always come back, though."

"You always do." Marco pulled the girl in for a hug. "Be safe."

"I know."

"Don't talk to shady figures."

"I got it."

"Don't do drugs."

"Ok Ok."

"Don't have se-"

"Marco!"

"I'm just joking."

"Tell Pops I said goodbye...and tell Haruta that I'm sorry I couldn't help make breakfast." Molly sighed before pulling out of the hug. Her dog, that had been following her around all week, whined a bit. Molly walked over to the rails and turned to look at the fire-bird. "See ya soon."

"See ya kid." Marco smirked a bit as Molly jumped over. Ace watched in confusion as the dog followed, the there was the sound of wind picking up and he saw a figure race away on the waves.

"Shes gone to look for her family." Ace jumped as Marcos voice came from behind him. He turned to look at the Phoenix.

"W-wha-"

"When she was six years old, we found her floating in the ocean. She said she was sailing with her sisters and brother when they got caught up in a storm. She's asked people at base islands, and allies, to look out for anybody with any matching descriptions, they call in, and she goes and takes a look, been at it for five years now, and not a single match." Marco followed the disappearing figure with his eyes, before walking back to the door. "Get some sleep."

Ace stared after the commander, long after the door had shut. "Why...why did he tell me that?"

Ace laid back against Stefan, and wondered just what was going through the mind of that bird.

* * *

_Short but to the point. This is just the beginning my friends! This is what I do when I'm not working on the other story! GO ME! _

_P.S. If you want to see something in particular, A certain Molly chapter or Mika chapter, or something having to do with them, (EX: Molly's first Brithday Party with the Whitebeard family!) Then just review/PM me, and I try and do it!_


	2. New Brother

**_I own nothing...*sob*_**

**_SO I'm a liar. This isn't one shots at all. It's going to be Mollys story first leading up to a certain point, then Mikas story. Then it will be one shots. BUT it wont be long chapter, since its just side stories._**

**_~(=-=)~_**

* * *

Molly had, once again returned home with nothing but disappointment.

"Another false lead." Molly sighed as she laid on the deck. "Wasted a full two weeks...on _another_ false lead."

Marco and Thatch looked at each other,before Marco walked up to the girl.

Giving her a gentle kick into her side, he spoke to the discouraged girl. "Come on. Someone's gonna trip over you, yoi."

Molly made a face at him, but got up none the less. "It was just an island full of traders, not a single sign of anybody. I didn't even see a girl with red hair!" She grumbled before she climbed her way up the rigging, to her spot on the beams.

Thatch let a sigh as he watched her go. "She's got to be really upset, to be going up there."

Marco hummed in agreement.

* * *

Molly swung herself up onto the next beam and propped her back against the mast. She should've know they wouldn't have been there, but was still upsetting. She grabbed onto her necklace, suddenly filled with nostalgia. Closing her eyes, she calmed herself.

"Oi. My spot."

Molly jumped a foot in the air and almost fell off the beam entirely. Thankfully, she caught herself on a rigging before she plunged to the duck. Looking up to spot the person, she almost let go of the rope when she caught sight of the charcoal black eyes and freckles. She glared at the offending fire-man.

"As if." She grumbled as she hauled herself back onto the beam. "I was here first."

Ace kicked his feet over the beam above his head. "I've been here since this morning."

"Wondered why it was so peaceful. Besides I've been here since I was twelve." Molly relaxed against the mast again and closed her eyes. "I win."

She heard him scoff, followed by the beam moving slightly as he jumped down. Opening her eyes, she had expected him to be gone, so imagine her surprise when she found him still there, looking down at the crew. She shrugged it off after a minute, closing her eyes again.

"Why...did you stay here?"

Molly creaked an eye open. "What?"

Ace was still looking down. But his eyes seemed distant. "You were six. Why did you stay on a pirates ship?"

"..." Molly thought back to the first few weeks on the ship, when everything had been so...scary. But they had managed to...help her open up...and understood why she wanted to leave at first but...somehow...they made her want to stay. "It's because...I had no where to go. I was lost. Before I had meet them...I'd been so quite and...shy...I pushed a lot of people away...And they helped me...find some place, that welcomed me with open arms...they taught me to live."

Molly chuckled, looking down at the crew fondly. "They kinda suck you in."

"They are...your family?" Ace whispered.

"Yeah," Molly laughed as she watched Haruta and Thatch get yelled at by a Jozu for another prank,the surrounding crew members laughing at the sight of Izo and Marco trying to calm the other commander. Whitebeard sat back, laughing and drinking.

"Molly!"

Molly looked down to see Aiden, a member of the second division, calling out for her.

"Come on! You're on clean up for lunch!"

"...Crap." Molly rolled her eyes, before leaning back, and grabbing onto the rope. Standing, she gave Ace on last look. "See ya later, Ace."

Jumping off the beam, she missed the look of surprise the freckled teen gave her. It wasn't until dinner, that Molly realized that was her first time calling him by his name.

* * *

"Marco, what did you do to fire-fist?" Thatch asked as he followed the first-division commander around deck. "He's not snapping at people, and he's not glaring, unless you stare for a long time, anyway, he's not acting like he normally does! And you were the last one to talk to him last night."

"I just talked to him." Marco shrugged as he tightened some ropes.

"Marcos a god-sent." Molly said as she shoved another piece of bread into her mouth.

Thatch glared at the girl, before snatching the last of the roll away from her. "Stop that! We're about to eat dinner."

"Hungry~!" She whined, tried to reach for the roll, which the cook held just out of her reach. "Thatch~."

"No." He glared at her, before looking back to the phoenix. "Come on. Fess up. What did you do?"

"I curious too!" Molly said, as she jumped to the cooks back.

"ACK! Molly?!"

"Rolls~"

Thatch held the bread out in front of him, bending his back to keep her away from it. "Get off!"

"No! You don't like wasting anyway, so gimme!"

"You're right. I don't like wasting."

"NO! Don't eat it!"

Marco looked at them with his '_I'm amused but you're still stupid.' _ look. "Whats wrong with you two?"

"Um."

The struggling pirates froze at the new voice. Looking past Marco, they found a awkward freckled teen, shifting on his feet. They stared at each other for a minute before Thatch straightened up, Molly still clinging to his back, and cleared his throat. "Yeah?"

"Um..." Ace looked to the deck, and Molly could almost swear that she saw his cheeks darkened a slight red. "I would...about what you said...last night...joining..." He went from awkward to defensive in a second, folding his arms and shifting his eyes to the side. "I wanna join."

Molly and Thatch stared at the boy, wide eye'd and jaws dropped. They turned their gaze to the phoenix, expressions never changing. Said phoenix had widened his eyes slightly in shock, but had showed no other sign of shock. Marco quickly got over and stepped forward, patting the freckled teen on the back with a smile. "Welcome home, Ace." Looking around he called for one of the commander. "Haruta! Take Ace to see Oyaji. Tell him that he's got another son. We'll talk later with Oyaji to see what division he should be in."

Haruta smiled and dragged Ace away by his arm, talking about what he could get for his tattoos and such.

Marco chuckled at the almost panicked look on Ace's face, as he was dragged off, not used to the close contact, or how the crew was smiling at him. Turning back to Thatch and Molly he raised an eyebrow at there gawking faces. "What?"

Molly jumped off of Thatches back and bowed to the bird. "All hail the Mighty Power of the Phoenix!"

Thatch let his arm drop as he looked at the first division commander. Molly to that opportunity to snatch the bread back and climb up the rigging faster than Thatch could blink.

"DAMMIT MOLLY!"

"MY ROLL!"

* * *

"So?" Molly asked as Ace came out of the room where all the commanders had voted him in. Usually you didn't need a vote, but Ace _did_ try and kill Oyaji for a full two weeks. "How'd it go?"

"I...I...I'm now a part of this crew?" He sounded confused, as if he'd been expecting to be thrown off the boat.

"Yeah. It's that simple. Come on, what division where you put in?" Molly pestered.

"Second." Marco said, putting a hand onto Ace's shoulder.

"Aw." Molly pouted. "Why second?"

"Because." Marco stated in his _'It ends there.' _voice.

"Not everybody can be in first division." Thatch said poking Molly in the side.

"And while we're here~." Izo said as he came out of the room.

"Nope." Molly shot down the idea. "I'm not going to be the second division commander."

"Why not?" Haruta asked as she filed out.

"Because~. I don't like being in charge." Molly shrugged, before grabbing onto Ace and dragging him out of the hall. "So. Have you decided where you're gonna get your mark?"

"My...my what?" Ace asked as he stumbled behind the girl.

"You _are_ Papas son now. Most his children bare a mark of some kind. It doesn't have to be on your skin, you can mark some cloth and put it on, like Rakuyo. You don't have to deiced right now, but you really should get one." Molly chatted along as she dragged the fire-man throughout the ship. After a few minutes of walking through the ship, she stopped at a door. "And here! Are the people 'in charge' of second division quarters." With that she kicked in the door, making who ever was inside scream and/or jump.

"What the hell, Molly?!" John yelled, a hand on his heart.

"Kickin' in doors is dangerous girly." Aiden sunned her, shaking his head.

"Yeah!" James chimed in. "What if one of us was changing or something?"

"Sorry, but really? I've lived on a ship full of men since I was twelve. I've already been traumatized enough to the point where I'm numb. Anyway, say hi to your new brother, Ace." With that, the brunette pushed Ace into the room of two bunk-beds and a desk.

"He got put in second division?!" Dan asked as he leaned over his bunk.

"Yup." Molly nodded, before waving. "Alright! Fix him up with a room, and get to know each other. Everybody had better be alive when...either Marco or Thatch comes to check on you." She closed the door, smiling as she went about her day, ignoring the sounds of protest and distress coming from the other side of the door.

* * *

_**Yeah, another chapter done! Thanks for reviewing and such. Till next time~**_


	3. Halloween Happiness

_**Taking a small break in Mollys story, I'm going to show you how she spent her Halloween. Im a little late, but hey, I've still got school.**_

_**Happy Halloween~! I own nothing. Takes place Three months after Ace joins. **_

* * *

_Molly:_

Ace had nearly jumped out of his skin, when there was a loud crash, the door to the second division quarters was smashed open, and a very small, very annoying, brown haired Miss Molly started yelling at them.

"GET UP! GET UP! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS?!" She sounded panicked yet excited at the same time.

Everyone else groaned.

"Christmas?" Dannie groaned, turning his back on the light of the hall.

"No!" Molly whined stomping her feet.

"Your birthday?" Somebody else yawned.

"What?! No! Its Halloween! And we're almost at the docks! Geeettt up! We have to hurry and get started!" With that, the brunette devil dashed off to repeat the process.

"What just happened?" Ace asked as he stared at the empty hall way.

"That." Jack yawned as he jumped off the top bunk. "Was Molly on a holiday."

"Other wise know as the most energetic devil you'll ever see."

Marco stumbled in a few seconds later, looking more sleepy than usual. "Mhmahhm." He mumbled before stumbling after Molly.

Ace stared at the empty hall with an even more confused expression. "What?"

"He's making sure we're all up, or else we'll suffer Holiday Molly's rage." Dannie wiggled his fingers in front of Ace's face.

"This is the life you signed up for kid!" Jack smiled at him, though it seemed kind of cruel in the morning light. "And you can't back out now."

* * *

"Ok! I think somebody might have done a little bribing this year because somehow...Division commanders 1,2,4, 12,16 and _me_ were picked for costumes! " Molly shouted, looking down at Haruta (Who just shrugged with a smile) as she stood on top of the tabled, earning many whoops and cheers of delight. "Divisions Two, Four and Seven, you're on cooking!" That earned some groans and cheers. "And everybody else, I'm sorry to say, is on prep, decoration and cleaning." That earned many groans and moans. "And guys. If you do something scary, try not to give us a heart-attack like last time." There was chuckles and '_Oh yeah remember?'_s and Ace found himself standing in the middle of a crowd, completely left out. After about two seconds of awkwardness, he was suddenly pulled out of the crowd, by a certain brunette.

"Hey, Ace!" She smiled as she dragged him out of the crowd. "Since second doesn't have a commander yet, we're taking you!"

"What?" He asked, holding onto his hat as he was dragged out to the hall.

"Trust me its great! We're landing on a small island, and we're gonna dress up and go out and see which division can get the most candy. Here's the catch though. We pick each others costume!" She snickered. "And its been a long time since it the commanders were in on it."

"It started when Molly was just a wee' lass!" A random crew member, Sammy, commented, patting the girl on the head as they passed. " Marco took the girl out one year, and its became a bloody tradition!"

"It was great." Thatch said as he walked next to the freckled man. "Molly got Marco to dress up in-"

Said man quickly slapped a hand over his friends mouth, and glared. "We don't speak of it."

Thatch laughed as he was let go, and leaned closer to Ace once Marco was far enough a head. "I'll tell you later."

Molly rolled her eyes and stopped, finally at the right place. The man she called her father, sat tall, smiling as his commanders approached him. Molly smiled back, resisting the urge to run up and sit with him like she was a child again. To her, he had filled a missing void of parental figures, and took her into a family that she never thought she needed. "So...what did the crew vote on?"

Whitebeard smirked at the commanders, making some shiver. "Your brothers and sister have decided that Thatch and Izo Ace and Haruta, and Marco and Molly." Each and everyone of the pairs paled at the thought of their partners picking their costumes, but hey, traditions.

After having a talk of what was over the limit and what was lazy, the commanders (and Ace and Molly) were given their money and ushered to town.

* * *

Ace kinda just stood in front of the first store he found, trying to think of ways to pick a costume out for another person.

"Hey Ace!" Molly called as she walked up to him, already with a costume in a bag. She blinked at him when she realized he still didn't have anything. "No costume?"

"I don't know what to pick!" He shouted, gesturing towards the display window. He deadpanned when he realized the store owner was staring at him like he was insane.

"Want some help?" She chuckled, pulling him into the store before he answered.

"We can help each other?" He questioned, wondering how many times she'll drag him places.

"As long as it's not your partner, yeah." She smiled, stopping and looking though the racks of costumes. "You've got Haruta right?"

Ace nodded, watching the girl run her hands over costumes.

Molly giggled a bit. "Well, the main point if this is usually to get a good laugh. One year, somebody made Papa join in, and we got him to put on a wig and a skirt! It was amazing and oh god, you should have heard everyone start to call him Mom for the entire night!" She laughed again. "Pops never did want to be paired against me again."

"So, what did you get Marco?" Ace asked.

"Pfft." She laughed as she remembered what was in the bag, before leaning over to his ear and whispering.

Aces eyes went wide, before he leaned back and began laughing. "Oh my god! That's great!"

"Isn't it though?" Molly smiled with him, before she put on a serious face and shook her head. "Focus. We need to find a costume for Haruta."

Ace began searching with her, before he stopped and pulled out a bright green costume. Molly stared at it for a minute for smiling with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That'll work."

* * *

"They're back!" Somebody yelled, letting everybody rush out to deck to see who was wearing what.

The group had already exchanged bags and changed, but some where having trouble showing what they were wearing.

The first on the deck was Haruta, and the crew laughed at the green frog outfit she had been fitted into. She bowed with pride, smiling before walking to the side.

Izo came next, and the crew let out cheers at his Zombie outfit. Thatch was right behind him, and the crew stopped in shock at what they were seeing. Thatch stood in a bright red dragon outfit, his head snug in the mouth of it. The crew laughed, but it only intensified when Marco stepped on.

In a chicken suit.

The two were the best so far, but they didn't seem embarrassed at all. They just smirked and called for the last two.

"No." Molly's voice was first.

"I'm good." Ace's voice was next.

"Either get up here, or its you two on cleaning duty for the rest of the night." Marco smirked. There was a collective groan from the two, before they made their way onto the deck. The crew held their breaths, before bursting out in hysterical laughter.

They couldn't decide who's face was redder. Princess Molly's, in her bright pink ball gown, silk gloves, and tiara, or Marine Ace, who, just like the name implyed, was decked out head to toe in a marines outfit.

* * *

Some where, on Grandline, Garp suddenly felt really happy, and he didn't know why. He shrugged it off, before he continued to eat the box of cookies.

* * *

"This is stupid." Ace sighed, flicking his Marine hat up so it wasn't shadowing his eyes. "And my worst nightmare." He then lost the tie and unbuttoned the shirt. Looking down at him self, before smirking. "...But I still look good."

"I should've known you'd do this!" Molly pointed an accusing finger at Marco. After a few seconds, a grin split onto her face. "I cant take you seriously in that."

The crew chuckled a bit. Thatch suddenly latched onto Molly, growling.

"I've stolen the princess! RAAAAAARGH!"

"THATCH! Put me down dammit!" Molly screamed as she was thrown over his shoulder, like a bag of potatoes. They crew laughed and cheered at the display.

"Now I'm hungry!" Thatch turned to Marco, who glared at him.

"Don't even."

Thatch quickly looked away. "I don't think I'm in the mood for chicken, though." He spied Haruta and smiled. "So I'll have some frog legs instead!"

"What?!" Haruta cried, before dashing off, Thatch quickly running after her. After a minute of chasing, Haruta finally managed to slip past some crew members and hide behind Izo, who rolled his eyes.

Thatch stopped and smiled. "Oh well. I still have the princess!" He bounced Molly on his shoulder, who hit him in response.

"Ass."

"And yet, no commoners dare to challenge me?" Thatch laughed dramatically. "I'm unstoppable!" The crew laughed and some nudged each other, trying to rescue the distressing damsel (Who was cussing like a sailor.)

"Unstoppable?" A new voice joined in. Ace stepped in with a sly smirk. "I don't know about that."

"Oh! So a marine boy wants to try and stop me, eh? Think you can beat me, marine?" Thatch smirked in his direction.

"Damn straight. Only..." Ace smiled before running at Thatch. With a simple fake out punch (meaning his fist got really close to Thatchs face, but stopped last second.) Ace had snatched the fair maiden right off the Dragons shoulder, and into his arms. Letting her feet fall out of his arms, he flicked off the Marine hat and put his own hat back on. "I'm not a Marine. I'm just a pirate."

The crew cheered as Thatch stepped back to catch himself from falling, and failing. Haruta let out a battle cry before she dog-piled onto the poor cook. Marco laughed at the sighted, before he went forward to help his friend up.

"Thanks." Molly smiled at Ace. "I suppose you're my knight in...shirtless armor."

Ace chuckled. "I told you though, I'm just a pirate."

Izo came up behind the two and pointed to a crew member, who held a den-den mushi."Smile for the snail!"

A flash went off.

* * *

Two pictures were now hung in Whitebeards room. The first was of a little seven year old girl, dressed in a stereotypical pirate costume, shyly smiling at the camera, Marco kneeling down next to her, with his own smirk, in a bright pink dress and tiara.

The next held the same girl in a pretty princess dress, all grown up, smiling brightly as her pirate hero smirked at the camera, arm still slung around the woman's shoulders. The people around her, her family, smiled, laughing at the joy of the day.

If only it could have stayed that way.

* * *

_**So...that ending **_**is**_** pointing to a future event...a not nice future event...**_

_**Till next time though...~ Happy Day late Halloween!**_


	4. Moonlight Hill

_**I own nothing. This is after Halloween. The date is November 7.**_

* * *

Ace was concerned. Something was wrong, but he just couldn't figure out what. It was subtle, if you blinked you missed it. The crew was just slightly less cheerful, a little quieter. Some would share a look, or shake their heads, then carry on like it never happened. Even when the ship had docked, they didn't seem eager to rush off and explore (or go to a bar.) Ace was utterly confused, but when he did ask what was wrong, they'd just sigh and say that it wasn't their place to tell. It was dinner-time when he finally realized what was different.

"Wheres Molly?" Ace asked, slightly weirded out with how she hadn't popped up to bother him all day.

Teach looked at him, thoughtful, before shrugging and taking another bite of the pie. "Probably in the rigging's."

When he didn't say anything else, Ace sighed and cleaned up his plate. Determined to figure what what was going on, he made his way to the mast and began to climb. Once he finally got to her spot, he was surprised (and annoyed) to see that she wasn't there. But from his vantage point he could see her...or at least he thought it was her. Using his powers, he turned himself into fire (careful to avoid catching anything else on fire) and traveled down to the giant head of the ship. And there he found Molly, hair pulled back into a small pony-tail, and wearing a light purple dress. That in itself was enough to cause concern. Molly wasn't one for dresses.

"Molly?" Ace took a small step forward. She didn't seem to hear him, she just kept staring out into the distance. "Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just thinking." She was so quite, Ace almost missed it. Edging himself closer, he sat down next to her. Noticing a small light, he looked around, spotting the light coming off a candle.

Pointing to it, he tilted his head. "Whats the cupcake for?"

He saw her eyes roll out of the corner of his eye. "It's a muffin dummy."

It was quite for a minute before she replied. "And its for my sisters birthday." Her voice was quite and somewhat broken.

Ace felt himself tense in surprise.

Molly gave a small smile. "Mika never liked icing, the weirdo. So she'd get cookie cakes and muffins for her birthday."

After a few seconds of silence, Molly piped up again. "Ace?" She titled her head, eyes watching the flame of the candle flicker. "Do...do you ever feel like...like you just _can't _give up...no matter how hard things get?"

Ace smiled at her. "Are you kidding? I'm the guy who kept trying to kill Whitebeard, even after he batted me through a wall sixteen times."

She laughed with him, a sound that brought some relief to him. At least she could still laugh.

"I...I just..." She said when they grew serious again. "I just _know_ they're out there...somewhere."

Ace looked at her, before titling his head with a smile. "You're worried."

"Of course I am! My brother...He's knows how to keep himself safe...but Mika and Jade..." She sighed. "They're my baby sisters, ya know?"

"Yeah, I do actually." Ace laughed at her confused face. "I've got an idiot of a baby brother, makes me worry all the time. And now, I worry even more, cause I can't be there for him."

They sat in silence again for a few minutes, until Ace heard a noise that surprised him.

A small sniff.

Snapping his head to look at the smaller teen, he was surprised to see a tear on her face.

"It...its my fault we're separated...I should've stopped them...I was supposed to protect them. I was responsible for them Ace! They were my baby sisters...and I-"

"Stop that!" Ace yelled, shocking her out of her curled up position. She looked at him with wide eyes. "It's not your fault!" He gritted his teeth. "it hurts when you can't protect someone, I know...but...no matter how much it sucks...sometimes..." He gripped his shoulder, over his tattoo. "Things happen. And you can't stop it. And it sucks, but that doesn't mean you can blame yourself...they wouldn't want you to."

"Ace..." Molly looked down at the small muffin. "You're right. They'd slap me if they knew I blamed myself." With a small sigh, she blew out the candle. She took off a piece and chucked it into the ocean, whispering a Happy Birthday. She pulled off another piece and held it out to Ace. "Chocolate Chip Muffin?"

He took the muffin and stuffed it into his mouth. "Its good."

She bit off a part of it. "Yeah."

They sat in a comfortable silence, the sun finally setting and the stars shining, when Ace jumped up. "Alright!"

Molly jumped at the sudden movement and yell. "Huh?"

"Come on." He held out a hand for her. She took it with a confused looked. He pulled her down the steps and across the decks. They waved Thatch as they passed, who gave them a look. Ace gave him a smile, but Molly sheepishly shrugged and continued to get pulled along.

* * *

Ace ended pulling her across town and to a bar. Molly raised an eyebrow at the pub, before giving Ace the same look.

He shook his head and laughed. "Trust me."

Molly gave him a skeptical look, but followed him into the _'Moonlight Hill.'_

* * *

_ Back on the ship._

The moment Ace and Molly had passed him and gotten out of ear shot, Thatch shot off like a bullet.

"MARCO MARCO MARCO MARCO!" Thatch screamed as he barreled through the ship and into the room where everybody was eating, interrupting dinner.

"What?!" Marco snapped, knowing that he wouldn't be doing that if it was important.

Thatch took a deep breath.

"Ace and Molly are going on a date!"

Every head turned to look at man, including Whitebeard.

.

.

.

"_HUH?!_"

* * *

"Of course, he leaped right into the fight, despite my warning, and almost ended up being that centipedes dinner!"

Molly held a hand over her mouth as she laughed, tears of mirth in her eyes. Ace laughed with her, recalling the time.

"Your brother...he's..." Molly struggled for a word.

"And idiot. Trust me I know." Ace rolled his eyes.

The pub they had entered was actually more of a restaurant, with the band and tables. They had decided to just get something to drink, instead of eating.

"But...I miss him." Ace sighed, swirling his straw in his drink.

Molly hummed in understanding. Looking up at him, she gave him a smile. "He's always welcomed on the crew ya' know? I'm sure Papa would love to have your brother here."

"Mmh. As much as I would love that, he wouldn't do it. He wants to be captain of his own crew, to sail under no one but himself." Ace chuckled, already hearing Luffy turn down the offer.

Molly shrugged. She suddenly sat straight up though, when the band started to play Binks Sake. "Oh! I love this song!...Of course I've only ever heard the guys screechy version of it."

Ace chuckled as he listened to the instruments play. "This versions much more peaceful."

"Tell me about it." Molly laughed as she began to sway in her seat.

* * *

"Thatch are you stupid? No, don't answer. I already know the answer. And its yes." Marco sighed as he watch Thatch and Haruta peek in the bar windows, from inside a bush. Haruta held a Den-Den Mushi in her hands, saying that she had to capture any moment she could. More than likely for black-mail.

"Shhhh!" They shushed him before pulling him into the bush.

"Oh look." Marco deadpanned, watching the two talk and laugh. "They're having a normal conversation. Fascinating."

"Shut up!" Thatch hissed again.

Suddenly Ace grabbed Mollys hand and pulled her out of her seat. He said something and she blushed light pink before trying to sit back down, shaking her head persistently.

"What? What'd he say?!" Thatch whispered, trying to press his face closer to the glass.

"I don't know!" Haruta shrugged, before holding up the Mushi for a better angle.

Ace said something else with a laugh, and Molly finally got up and followed him to the dance floor.

"No way! He asked her to dance!" Thatch, and Marco swears to all the gods that he did, squeed. And Haruta joined him.

"What the hell are you two, a bunch of little school girls?" Marco looked at the pair in disbelief (And some-what horror).

"Shhhhh!" They quickly shushed him again. Marco finally tore his eyes off the two and back to the window, where the two pirates where slowly circling the floor. Ace was chuckling and Molly's face was bright red, as she stumbled along.

* * *

"So...mister big bad Pirate...where'd you learn how to dance?" Molly asked never taking her eyes off her feet.

Ace's face did turn a bit red. "I asked Makino for lessons. I donno why really. I guess I thought it all went along with manners. I gave up after a week."

Molly chuckled. "Well, you know more than I do. Oh, sorry!" She squeezed her eyes shut as she stepped on his foot again.

"Pfft. I've been batted around by Oyaji, do you really think that hurts?"

She smiled up at him. "No I guess not."

Suddenly, a bright flash went off, and Ace and Molly snapped their heads to the window, where a horrified Haruta was staring at a Den-den Mushi, Thatch, who looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and Marco whos eye was twitching as he stared at the other two in disbelief.

Molly stared at them, trying to understand why they were there, but all those thoughts vanished when Ace rushed out of the bar.

"GIVE ME THAT PHOTO HARUTA!"

Haruta was already up and running. "NEVER!"

Molly titled her head slightly. "Huh?"

* * *

The group of four was now walking back to the Moby Dick, Ace having lost Haruta somewhere along the way. Molly sighed before turning to Ace.

"Thanks for taking me out, Ace. It really helped."

He smirked at her. "No problem."

"Well, goodnight." She waved, before heading to her room.

"Night." He chuckled as he watch her go. Turning, he found himself face to face with half the crew. He looked at them with a rasied eyebrows. "What?"

* * *

Molly was concerned. Something was wrong, but she just couldn't figure out what. It was subtle, if you blinked you missed it. The crew was...giggling? Every time she turned her back they laughed and whispered to themselves. Some would share a look, or shake their heads with a smile, then carry on like it never happened. Even when the ship had left the dock, they didn't seem...normal. Molly was utterly confused, but when she did ask what was wrong with everyone, they'd just giggle and pat her head. It was a little bit after lunch when she finally got an answer.

She had been sitting on the deck, reading, when she picked her head up to look at Whitebeard. "Ne. Where's Ace? Haven't seen him all day."

Whitebeard just chuckled at her. Pouting at him, she huffed. "You too?! Geez, whats going on with everyone today?"

"Oh nothing, my daughter." He rubbed her head in a comforting manner, causing her to pout more. "We're just wondering how your date with Ace went."

.

.

.

"_My what?!"_

* * *

_**End of part four. **_

_**Yeah, that 'date' in Ace's and Molly's point of view, was an honest outing to cheer each other up, but you know how the crew can be. Once something is said it takes a hell of a lot to get them to change their mind.**_

_**Truly...it was honest misunderstanding...**_

_**...and that's why Ace locked himself in his room all day with a bright red face when he found out what the crew was saying.**_

_**Till next time~ Thanks for reviewing!**_


	5. Emotions

Ace smirked as he sent another man flying over the rails. Damn he missed the thrill of a real fight. Not some one-sided fight with Oyaji, or play-fight with his brothers or sisters. True, beat-the-crap-out-of-someone fighting. Kicking someone away, then punching someone else in the face he decided that was still somewhat one-sided. For people who wanted to attack Whitebeard, they were rather weak.

"Behind you!" A new voice called. Ace turned and ducked, just in time to miss being punched in the face. The guy who tried to hit him suddenly flew over his head, thanks to a boot to back.

"Thanks." Ace huffed, before doing a double take. "M-Molly?!"

She shifted her hat further down her, so it shadowed her eyes even more. She didn't even bother to acknowledge him before she took off, using her fencing sword to slash through more people, her eyes never changing from the startling icy blue. Ace blinked, before turning to deal with the guy charging at him with a sword.

* * *

Ace shook his head as he watched the enemy's retreat to their ship, badly beaten and wounded. Turning to look at the deck, he was happy to see that none of his brothers or sister were laying on the ground with glassy eyes, though there were some in the medical wing, nothing too bad. Molly stood proud on the upper deck, watching the enemy's retreating ship, the icy blue glow of her iris daring them to come back. Mark (Her dog.) stood next to her, growling as he watched the ship leave.

Ace nearly jumped out of his skin when the blue eyes snapped to his. She stared at him with the coldest expression, before leaping over the rails and stalking over to him. He shook his head before giving her a confused expression.

"Hey Molly, whats up with- Oi!" Ace gave her a surprised look as she pushed past him, opening the door to the halls, before slamming it shut. "The hell?!"

Just before he could go after her, a hand found itself on his shoulder.

"Don't take it personally, yoi." Marco smiled as he held onto the teen.

"Yeah, that's just Miss Molly." Thatch said, picking some discarded weapons and throwing them into a bag.

Ace gave them a look of confusion.

"Molly ate the Shinen Shinen no Mi (Thought Thought fruit.) She can turn anything she can think of into reality, then be able to make it disappear if she wants it to." Marco smiled. "She uses a special 'shield' to turn off her emotions during battle."

"Why?" Ace asked, turning to face Marco.

"Because she can't stand the sight of blood." Haruta said as she shouldered one of her division members, who was holding his chest from a shallow cut.

"Donno why she is. But the girl is deathly afraid of it." Thatch shrugged as he shouldered the bag of weapons. "I best be getting this to the storage room. Who knows what you can make out off just a few swords."

Ace hummed, putting a hand to his chin as he thought about it. "So...Molly becomes another person?"

"Not entirely. She knows who's the enemy and who the allies are yoi, but she just and show any emotion, except that cold 'I-don't-give-two-fucks you just saw." Marco sighed as they moved to go into the hall. "Freaked us out the first time she did it. Her eyes snapped open to that cold ice blue, and she charged at a Marine fast than any of us could think, sliced the guy right on his arm and he started bleeding heavily. We thought she'd freeze up and get herself killed yoi, but when we tried to help her, she'd snap at us to pay attention to our own fight. "

"She even snapped at Oyaji. But when it was all over, she was apologizing to everyone for yelling, almost in tears." Haruta laughed slightly, stopping to readjust Alex. "That was when she was fourteen. God she was so emotional."

They shared a laugh before Ace sighed, walking a little bit faster,opening the door to the hall. "Well, that doesn't mean she has to be such a bit-OW!" Ace yelped as he jumped back a bit, holding his forehead.

"Watch yourself, Portgas, I don't appreciate name calling." Molly smirked, her eyes back to their original chocolate brow.

Ace glared at her, before looking at his hands, which were still on his forehead. "That hurt. Why'd that hurt so much? It felt almost like a punch."

Molly giggled and held up her hand, showing off her dark blue nails. "Sea-stone nails. They're the best-" She cut herself off, the blue on her nails flickering until all that was left was the purple of her original paint. Ace snapped his eyes back to look at her, and almost reeled back in shock to see her face white a sheet. She suddenly started falling forward, and Ace caught her, giving her a slight shake.

"Molly?! Molly?! Whats wrong?!" Ace asked, slightly panicked to see her in such a state.

"Oh, shit, she's still here?!" Thatch cursed.

"Move Ace!" Haruta yelled, pushing passed him and rushing down the hall, Alex moaning in pain as his wound was moved so harshly.

"B...blood." Molly was shaking as she gripped Aces arms like a life-line.

"Ace, take her to her room!" Marco yelled as Thatch rushed in the kitchen. Marco gripped his shoulder, giving him a look of trust. "Don't let her go." He took off after Haruta, yelling for Nicolet, Mark right on his heels, barking loudly.

Ace breathed for a second, looking down at the girl in his arms, who was shaking horribly. His eyes widened as he saw her moving her head towards the hall door, trying to look at the deck. The blood-stained deck. "Hey!" He quickly pulled her head into his chest, patting her hair slightly as he began to walk her backwards, not giving her a chance to look out the windows. "No need for that." After some awkward waddling, they were finally far enough that he picked her up and rushed her away. Many other crew members jumped out of the way, once they realized who was in the freckled teens arms.

She put a shivering fist against his chest, eyes slightly glazed over as her breathing became slightly labored.

"Hey! No...nononono none of that!" Ace panicked as he entered her room. Setting her on the bed, he moved his arms around frantically. "Stopit stopit stopit! No! Look look, just...look at me!" He grabbed her face and her eyes became a tad bit more focused and her breaths slowed slightly. "It's just me. Nothing else, ok? You're fine, just...breath. In...out. In...and out...Just...breath..." She followed his pattern of breathing, until her face became it's normal color.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Molly sounded breathless. "I'm...fine...now..."

"Just...breath."Ace was suddenly aware of how close they were, his hands still on her face.

Molly seemed to realize this as she let out another puff of air, it mixing with Aces own breath. They stared at each other, but neither pulled away...if anything...they seemed to be getting closer.

"You're...good?" Ace asked as his cheeks burned slightly.

"Yeah..." Molly sighed her eyes dropping slightly as her own cheeks tinted red. "Fine."

"That's..." Ace could feel her breath on his lips.

"Good?" She finished, her eyes looking into his.

"MOLLY!"

The door slammed open, causing both occupants to jump, though Ace jump further up and back. There in the door way, stood Thatch, Marco, Nicolet, Mark, and some others.

"Oh?" Marco raised an eyebrow at the two, looking from the bright red Molly, to the bright red Ace. "Were we interrupting something?"

"No!" Both teens denied, looking at each other with wide eyes, before quickly looking somewhere else.

"You sure?" Nicolet asked, a hand on her hip. Ace deiced that he need to get out, pushing his way through the crowd before almost running down the hall.  
All eyes turned to look at the blushing girl, who blushed harder at the stares.

"Alright! Alright!" Nicolet sighed, before shooing the rest of the crowd. "I've got a patient to look after, so scat!" With that, she closed the door. After another minute or so, she banged her fist against it, causing several 'eeps!' and groans to be heard from the other side. "I said leave, you noisy bastards!" After she was sure they had left, she turned to Molly with a smile, that in Molly's opinion, looked like a mix between a psycho's, and a fan-girls.

"Tell. Me. Everything."

* * *

Ace groaned as the door to the room opened, stuffing his face further down into the pillow.

"So...you and Molly, yoi?" Marco chuckled as the teen chucked a pillow at him.

"Shut it!" Ace laid his face down on his bed.

Marco closed the door, before going over and leaning against the bed bunk, tossing the pillow back onto the teen. "I can honestly say, Oyaji was the only one that saw that coming."

"Saw it coming?" Ace almost sounded horrified.

"Yup. Before you joined the crew, when you two would always glare at each other, he laugh a lot. I think he saw the potential, yoi."

"...As if she'd ever be with me." Ace mumbled.

"You've made her happy." Marco gave the teen a reassuring smile, though he couldn't see it. "Take care of her for us."

"Wa-" Ace sighed as the door closed once again. Looking down at his hand, he thought about what he'd almost done.

'_Could she...?' _Ace scoffed at his own question. "As if." He tightened his hands into fists. "She wouldn't, if she knew." And though he ignored it, he could hear his little brother in his head.

_"Why not?" _

* * *

_**I REGRET NOTHING! **_

_**I couldn't resist. So sue me. **_

_**I ALSO OWN NOTHING!**_

_**ThanksforrevwingIloveyouguyssomuchbutseriouslyIcou ldn'tresistbye. *Rushes out of the room***_


	6. Confrontation and Feelings

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_Sometimes, it's the girl who has to confront the boy._

* * *

Ace sighed again as the door to the bedroom closed. "Did you bring me some food, Jake?" He prepared for another speech about how he shouldn't be avoiding his problems and moping about. He did not expect a short and simple answer, or a female voice.

"No."

Ace bolted upright at the voice. Looking over, he spotted the reason of his moping. "Molly?"

She glared at him, crossing her arms and leaning against the door way. "It's been five days Ace. You can't avoid me forever." He considered trying, but deiced to get it over with anyway. She sighed, pushing herself off the door frame. Ducking under the top bunk, she sat across from the freckled teen, who moved his legs to make room. Ace laughed at her pouting face, the way she was sitting vaguely reminding him of their first meeting, where she had threatened to stuff food down his throat after twenty minutes of glaring.

Molly blinked at the laugh, before smiling slightly. Then they remembered what they needed to talk about. "Look, I get it." Molly started. "I understand that you didn't really _want_ to kiss me. Heat of the moment, right?" She chuckled sadly. This hurt more than it should've. "But I don't want things to be awkward between us. I...I miss having you around, and it's only been five days. I miss our petty fights, and our jokes. Heck, I even miss the way we'd pick on Marco. But...before we make up...I just want to say..."

Her face became red as she looked away from the surprised teen. "That...if you _had _kissed me...I...I wouldn't have minded...but I understand that you didn't want to really...heat of the moment..."

Ace sat there, a little stunned, for a full minute. Molly blushed harder at his stare, before moving to leave. "I-I'm sorry. That was stupid."

"Molly." Ace scooted closer and grabbed her wrist. He huffed out a laugh, before moving his hand to her face, so she would focus on him. "I knew what I was doing. And I suppose..." He blushed a bit himself, as he leaned in closer. "I wouldn't have mind that much, either."

He hesitated, but Molly didn't give him the chance to pull away. She closed the gap between their lips, making Ace widen his eyes in slight surprise, before he relaxed and pulled her closer. It wasn't a deep, passionate kiss, just a simple 'Yeah, I like you too.' kind of kiss. Something that told the other how they felt.

It was when they pulled apart, that Ace remembered his inner argument.

"Molly...I have to tell you something." Holding her back a bit by her shoulder, Ace realized she'd probably want nothing to do with him after this. He sighed, before stealing another quick kiss, making her blink in surprise. "Sorry...I just wanted to do that one more time...before..." _'Before you hate me.'_

She rolled her eyes with a sigh, but Ace didn't miss the way she tensed slightly. "Don't tell me, you've..." She paused to think about it. "Got another girlfriend?"

Ace laughed slightly at her, before taking her hand into his. "No. That's not it." He took a deep breath, before he started. "Do you know Gol. D. Roger?"

"Yeah, the old Pirate King right?" She titled her head slightly, before mumbling to herself. "He was Papas enemy,wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was." His hand tightened slightly as he closed his eyes. "He's...he's also my father."

Ace expected the hand in his to rip itself out of his grasp, then possibly slap him. She'd then yell at him for putting his filthy lips on hers, upset that a monster had stolen a kiss from her. He also expected her to tell him to pack his bags, because he needed to leave as soon as possible, and then she'd tell Oyaji and he'd be kicked off the ship and everyone would shun him, and he'd been left alone-

His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of lips on his. He blinked a bit.

"Finally." Molly sighed as she pulled back and looked at him. "I've said your name ten times already. Please tell me that doesn't mean I have to kiss you to get you attention now." She laughed at her own joke, making Ace jolt slightly.

He leaned forward, somewhat surprised, somewhat angry. "I'm not joking! I am the son of Roger. You know, your fathers enemy?!"

"Pfft. Ok? As if that matters." She chuckled at his face. "You're his _son_, not him. I don't care who you're parents are, because you're _Ace_. And that's all that matters."

Ace blinked at her, before a blush settled onto his face. He looked away, unsure of what to do with such a reaction. "You...don't hate me?"

"Yeah, I'm going to let you kiss me, then turn around and hate you because of a parent. Makes sense right?" She scooted closer, and wrapped her arms around him. "Besides, your a part of this crew. Papa's your father."

"...He wont want me here, if he knew." Ace sighed.

"Yes he would, and don't tell yourself that he wont." Molly laughed as she hugged him tighter. He wrapped his own arms around her. "I won't pressure you to tell him. Do it when you feel like the time is right. But." He felt her fingers trace the mark on his back. "This should be proof enough that you belong here."

Ace buried his face into her hair, leaning back onto his pillow. He kicked out his feet, bringing hers along with them, so that she laid on top of him.

"Ya know, you remind me of a story that was told around my old home." She, bringing her hands so they could trace patterns on his chest.

"What story?" He asked, looking down at the brunette.

"The story of a boy named Hercules._**(Disney, not**_**_ Mythology_.)** He was the son of a god, who, because of an incident, was turned partly into a mortal and had to be raised by some farmers." He hummed, wanting her to continue. "But he still had his inhuman strength, so he was outcasted, but he always wanted to belong somewhere. He even has his own song about it."

"You should sing it." Ace suggested. He had heard her sing before, and while she was not the best, she _could_ sing.

"No." She shot down that idea rather quickly.

"Why not?" He laughed, almost feeling the heat of her red face.

"I can't sing."

"Can too."

"Shuddup."

"Please?" He begged.

She pursed her lips at him. "Reduced to begging...maybe some other time." Molly sighed.

"I'll hold you to that." Ace smiled. "So what happened to him?"

"Hmm?" Molly titled her head, before remembering. "Oh, well, he became a hero, and the gods then could make him a god as well."

"Oh, so he went home?"

"No. He fell in love with a mortal woman, and asked to stay on earth with her."

Ace tightened his hold on her for a second, before letting out a breath. "Huh. Sounds like a good guy."

"I'm sure he is."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, before Molly deiced that it was best if she went to her own room, but found it impossible to get out of the freckled teens grip grip. "Ace?" She looked up to find him sleeping peacefully, a small smile on his face. With a smile of her own, she relaxed and closed her eyes. A quick nap here wouldn't hurt right?

* * *

A quick nap, turned into an all night sleep. And that all night sleep lead to many many things, after Jake and Aiden discovered the two, sleeping peacefully in the same bed. One of those many things, was a photo, taken by Haruta. And non-stop teasing from everyone. Even Whitebeard. And a _very_ uncomfortable talk with Nicolet.

* * *

**_I'm_**_** just-I can't-meeeeh-because FEELINGS! *Drowns in the feels* This was made for pure fluff that popped into my head...and I'm watching Hercules. AND I LOVE IT BUT IT'S WRONG! (Mythology-nerd). **_

_**So this was a short chapter, but I decided to put it out anyway. It just had to happen. There is so much possible fluff to do with these two. So. Much. Fluff.**_


	7. Celebration

_**I don't own One Piece. It belongs to Oda. Ace has been on the ship for one year. He's 19. **_

* * *

Molly smiled as she looked at her boyfriend. "Whats wrong with you?"

Ace didn't respond, he just kept looking out at sea. Molly leaned closer, bumping his shoulder. "Oi."

"Nothings wrong." Ace sighed, looking down at his hands. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Things." He sighed, turning to look back the stars. Molly smiled and kissed his cheek, knowing exactly what was running through his head. "Ok. Well, I'm tried and I've got to cook breakfast tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

She barley heard the goodnight reply as she walked away, smiling at Marco and Thatch, who were also watching the teen think.

She smirked at them. "He'll do it."

* * *

True enough, the next day Whitebeard announced that they were to throw a celebration for the new commander. Molly smiled as she watched the the crowd cheer and clank the cups together, before going to sit next to Whitebeard's chair.

"And now, Ace is officially the Second Division commander!" Marco smirked as he raised his glass, before walking over to the freckled, who was in shock as he looked at the crowd. Marco chuckled a bit as he put and arm around his friend. "Hey now, this celebration is for you. Don't go spacing out now! Here!" Marco shoved a chunk of meat into Ace mouth, which was then consumed, bone and all, by the man. Molly laughed as he started devouring all that he could get his hands on. Thatch handed him a drink when something got caught in the freckled teens throat.

"Here ya go." Thatch smiled as he watch the teen gulp down the drink. "Hey, hey. The food isn't going to run away you know! Besides this party is in honor of you, so..." Thatch cut himself off as Ace closed his eyes, before leaning back his head and snoring. A snot bubble even came out of his nose.

Everybody stared at him for a few seconds before they realized what happened. "HE FELL ASLEEP?!"

Molly held a hand over her mouth to muffle the laughs that threatened to come out. She had already experienced Ace's narcoleptic fits so she wasn't too worried. Whitebeard titled his head slightly as he watched his family, before smiling.

* * *

"I'm above you!" The shout disturbed the (somewhat) Peaceful morning on the Whitebeard ship. Though it hadn't been that loud, it was most defiantly not welcomed by the members who had drank too much at Ace celebration last night. Speaking of the new Commander...

"I'm a commander now, so I out rank you!" The freckled teen insisted, glaring at the stubborn girl.

"Do not!" Molly yelled back as she crossed her arms defiantly as they marched though the halls. "You're a _second _division commander! I'm-Achoo!" She cut herself off with a small sneeze, before returning her glare on him. "-in first division! _I _am on a higher level!"

"But you aren't a commander!" Ace pointed out again as they stopped in front of the door of the person they were looking for.

Turning to the door, they both raised a fist and hit on it loudly. "MARCO!"

It took a minute, but the Phoenix finally stumbled out of his room, looking disheveled, tired and annoyed. "What?! What could you _possibly _want this early, yoi!?"

"Who's higher ranked?!" The two pointed at each other as they glared at the bird.

Marco looked at them, before looking around the hall. Then he looked back at them with a raised eyebrow. "Did Thatch send you?"

"No." Molly huffed. "We asked him a long time ago."

"Haruta said that you'd know." Ace said simply, rolling his eyes.

Marco deadpanned at the pair. Before sliding a hand down his face. "You're evenly leveled. There, end of discussion."

"WHAT?!" They looked at him in disbelief.

"No that can't-"

"Obviously-"

"Aaaaat!" Marco cut them off, pointing a finger at them. "End. Of. Discussion. Now, kiss or whatever and make up." With that he slammed the door in their faces, probably going back to sleep.

They stood their for a few seconds before realizing what had just happened.

Molly snorted a little, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Did you just snort?" Ace asked with a laugh.

"What of it?" Molly smirked at him, hand on her hip.

Ace let out a snort of his own. "Not very lady like."

She deadpanned a bit. "I was raised by pirates. You can't afford to be lady like here."

"True." He shrugged a little.

"So." She started as they started to walk back to the deck. "What's it like to be a commander."

"Honestly?" He put his hands on his head, tilting his hat back. "I don't feel to different. Maybe a little bit more...I dunno."

"Powerful?" He shook his head at her guess. "In charge?" He shrugged. "Hmmm...protective?" He barked out a laugh at that one, because it was kind of head on.

"Yeah, thats probably it. I kinda feel like I've gotta watch over my division now."

"A lot of commanders do say they feel like the older sibling sometimes." Molly laughed as she put a hand on his shoulder only to pull it away to cover her mouth as she sneezed again.

Ace put a hand on her forehead, slightly worried. "Hey, you sick or something?"

"Oh god I hope not." She sniffed, rolling her eyes up to look at the sky. "Being sick on a ship means that you get locked away in a room so you don't spread the disease."

* * *

"This...sucks." Molly wheezed as the nurse put a hot towel on her head. The nurse smiled, or Molly assumed she did behind her face mask, and patted her head.

"It wont take long for this to pass, sugar." Lucy smiled as she stood and opened the door to walk out, only to be stopped by a nervous and some-what blushing Ace, who looked to have been just about to walk away. Lucy blinked before she smiled and stepped aside. "She's all right, dumplin', but don't go bein' to loud if she starts to drift off to sleep. She needs it."

Ace had already told the nurses that he could burn off any cold or sickness like what Molly had, so he had a free pass to visit Molly when ever he liked. Ace thanked Lucy with a nod of his head and closed the door. Turning, he smiled at the sight of his girlfriend. She seemed so much smaller and weaker than usual.

"Shut up Ace." Molly breathed, causing Ace to laugh.

"I didn't say anything!"

"But I know what you were thinking. Now get out."

Ace raised an eyebrow at her and walked over to sit at the side of her bed. "Why?"

"I don't like people seeing me sick, dammit." She still hadn't opened her eyes, but her brow furrowed slightly. "Shit, its hot in here..."

"Hey!" Ace grabbed a hold of her hand before she could remove the cloth on her head. "You need that to sweat out your fever."

"Mmmh..." She slowly lowered her hand, but ended up gripping onto his. "How do you know about that stuff?"

"I do have an idiot of a younger brother, and we didn't exactly have a loving home. So we took care of each other." Ace deadpanned slightly as he thought back to how they 'took care' of one another. Luffy didn't make the _best _doctor when your sick.

"Someday..." Molly rasped with a smile, opening her eyes just a crack to look at Ace. "I want meet this brother of yours."

Ace smiled, his eyes softening at the sight. "I'd like that."

Molly hummed as she closed her eyes. Ace turned to leave the girl to her rest when his hand was tugged on. Turning, he found her looking at him with the expression of a lost puppy. "Stay? Please?"

He realized then, that it was becoming difficult to say no to her...dammit.

With a sigh, he kicked off his shoes, crawled over her and stole one of her extra pillows, before settling down next to her. Molly instantly scooted closer to him, making his cheeks burn red slightly.

"Are you blushing?" She asked with a small giggle.

"Pfft. No."

"But your face is all red."

"You're sick and delusional. Go to bed."

She smiled and leaned her head on his chest. And what she said next made his face burn brighter.

"I love you Ace."

Looking down at the small girl, he blinked. It took a few more minutes for him to come to terms with himself, before he slid his arms around Molly with a smile.

"I love you Molly."

* * *

**_I need to stop. They're too fluffy. ITSSOFLUFFYIMGONNADIE! _**

**_I regret nothing so far...they're cute, sorry if anyone seemed out of character._**


	8. Green-eyed Mika

**HEY! READ ME! First of, if you haven't read the latest chapter of One Piece, do it. Do it now. I suppose this contains Spoilers so...GO READ THE CHAPTER!**

**Second, I own nothing but my characters. **

**Third****. Imma 'rant' at the bottom. Its about the latest chapter so...yeah.**

* * *

To say her day had been going bad was an _UNDERSTATEMENT_. First, her surfer crashes. Flat out brakes down into two different pieces. While she was ON IT.

Then she was cuffed to a table. Why? She doesn't know. Who? Some jackass newbie who though it'd be funny, but he wont be laughing after he gets beat up. She would've still been cuffed to it, if it hadn't been for Koala. Which means she was late for her lessons and briefing, so she couldn't go on the mission she wanted to.

Thankfully, Koala pulled strings and got her a new mission. Though it was a 'free another slave base' mission, it most defiantly wouldn't be as big as her last mission would've. Missions are what kept her entertained. And distracted.

Suddenly, a large boom went off, disturbing the slight quite of the base.

Speaking of distractions.

She smiled slightly as she ran, jumping over and around people as she went. She shook her head as a certain blonde joined in her run. "What do you think he blew up now?"

"I bet it was that new machine he was working on." The blonde smirked as they turned a corner and came to a stop at a charred metal door. Well...a charred metal door on the floor, the surrounding wall where the door once stood was also a charred black. "Oooh, Finn gonna be pissed. He just finished repairing the door."

"Yup. But really, come on. It's Vegapunk we're talking about. It was bound to happen at one point."

"True. It's funny how he's usually so careful, but still ends up blowing something up at least twice a month." He took off his hat as he made his way into the room. SHe followed closely, using him a shield...just in case.

"Vegapunk?!" He called, squinting against the smoke. "You alright?!"

"Ah!" A figure moved, coughing slightly. "Sabo, is that you?!"

"Yeah, it's us!" Sabo put his goggles one once the smoke got too thick.

"Us?"

"I'm here too! Ya know, Mika?!" Mika jumped when a gloved hand shot out of the smoke and grabbed onto Sabos neck tie. But she laughed as Vegapunk came into view. His face was covered in a blue, slimy goo.

"Uh, Vegapunk?" Sabo questioned as the scientist stepped back and took off his goggles, reveling his normal eyes. "Why are you blue?"

"Hm? Oh this? Just a little back fire on my latest attempt...Maybe I should've used another oil..." The man put a gloved hand to his blue chin in thought as he began to mumble to himself. It was a few seconds later when he shook his head and waved his hands. "No-no never mind that! I've got something for both of you!"

"Both of us?" The two questioned in unison, tilting their heads slightly.

"Yes , come, this way!" The scientist smiled as he waved his hand over to the air. They paused to let open a few windows, and an air vent, before continuing to the back of the room. Vegapunk wiped his face off, before pulling back a curtain, revealing a...

"A stick?" Sabo raised an eyebrow at the tall pole leaning up against the wall.

"Yes, yes. A stick." Vegapunk closed his eyes, nodding as he grabbed the staff. "ITS A BO-STAFF! AS IF I WOULD BUILD A STICK! USE THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS BOY!" Vegapunk then proceeded to hit Sabo in the head, with said staff.

"OW!" Sabo whined as he rubbed his head. Mika was too busy doubling over in laughter.

* * *

"I thought you said you had something for both of us?" Mika asked, once she got over her laughter.

"I do. But this, is Sabos. Yours is in the back-back." Vegapunk sighed as he began showing Sabo how to use the staff to his advantage. "You see, it can be very useful for some one of your ability."

Mika decided to let her own thoughts drift else where as the scientist began to ramble on. '_What was it, that Azumi asked me to do again?"_

"Mika."

_'Hm. Can't remember.'_

"Mika!"

_'I think it had something to do with...uh...'_

"MIKA!" Mika was suddenly graced with the same pain Sabo had been only a few minutes before. And now he had a chance to laugh.

"What?!" She snapped as she held her new bump.

"Do you wish to see yours or not?" Vegapunk questioned, foot tapping.

"Oh. Yeah!" She jumped a bit in her excitement.

Vegapunk handed the blonde his newest weapon, while going over to a back door. "Now I modified it to your special devils fruit."

"My fruit isn't special." She deadpanned for the thousandth time. She still didn't get what was so 'special' about it.

"True...more as in a rare find...Oh how I would've loved to study it." Vegapunk began to think back to the day it was in his grasp.

* * *

_"It's amazing! I know Devils Fruits do have different categorizes and can be in a large section but I never knew that it would ever go so far in-def!" Vegapunk rambled on, not even noticing that Dragon was just nodding along by now_. _"I mean, the only difference is the color! Or so I suppose. But to think! OH I must study this!"_

_"Ah, that taste terrible. Too hot." Both adults eyes widened at the voice. Slowly they turned to look a young child girl, who held a bitten, blue 'Mera Mera no mi.' The blonde one instantly tisked at her for eating random food and getting caught._

_Vegapunk slowly grasped the open air with both hands as he thought things over. "Maybe leaving it on the table was not a smart idea."_

* * *

Mika grimaced, edging away from the man. "Sabo, he's getting that 'I wish I had a human ginnie-pig' face again."

The Ex-noble just rolled his eyes.

"Any-who, what is Mika getting?" Sabo asked as the girl peeked around his back.

Vegapunk snapped out of his dazed look and pulled out a long rope looking thing.

Mikas eyes widened and she smiled as she rushed forward. "Is that a whip?"

"Not just any whip!" The mad scientist seemed satisfied at her excitement. "One that adapts to your powers. When you activate your powers with this whip in hand, the entire thing will light onto controllable fire "

"Ooh~! I wanna try!" Mika smiled as she grabbed onto the whip.

"Wait a sec-!" Vegapunks eyes widened as she grabbed onto the rope, but it was to late. The rope bursted into dark blue flames, twirling almost life-like as it danced around the air.

"A-a-awesome!" Mika chuckled as she watched the thing dance around. With a small huff she killed the flames and smiled as the whip atomatically recoiled into her hand. "Oh, did you guys see that?! So coool!" She looked around, only to find herself alone. "Guys?"

A groan brought her attention to a turned over table. "I...forgot to mention that you have to program it so it knows who to hit and when not to." Vegapunk groaned again as he got off of the Blonde revolutionist.

"Do not...do _that_ again." Sabo gritted out as he got to his feet.

"Pfft. As if! This is the coolest thing ever!"

Both the guys faces paled as she began laughing, Vegapunk looking slightly more scared. "Oh what have I done?"

* * *

_**First off, yes Ace will still have his powers, second off there is a method to my madness with the fruit, so don't kill me.**_

_**So by now, you should've read the latest chapter. I found out when my friend texted me at three am with this message.**_

_'Have you heard, there's a rumor in the One Piece world. Have you heard what they're saying on the threads? Although Portgas did not survive, one brother may be still alive! Ex-Noble Revolutionist~! Please do go and read!' _

_**I kid you not. She did that to the tune of 'A rumor in St. Petersburg, from Anastasia. At three am.**_

_**So I read it, not fully comprehending what she was saying at the time and at three am in the morning, I danced around my room. Then I later went to school and all my friends thought I was completely insane, because I was laughing and almost crying and just...Ugh...fan-girl feelings. (AND NONE OF THEM, BESIDES MY ONE FRIEND, WHO STAYED HOME SICK READS ONE PIECE! FUUUU-)**_

_**The whole day, and this morning, I kept having to go back and re-read it. I honestly thought that sometimes, I'd dreamed it all up or something and as a fan I was honestly scared that it'd disappear...That he'd disappear. I...I think some of it is that I'm happy he's alive, and the other part is that he's gonna be there for Luffy. Even if not physically, then in spirit for sure. And even now, I feel emotional about it. It's...I don't know. Maybe I feel too strongly about this but...**_

_**HE'S BAAAAAAAAAACK!**_

_**Sabo... ;-;**_


	9. An Old Friend

_**I own nothing! **_

_**We're switching back over to Molly and Ace...because I'm addicted.**_

* * *

"Ne, Papa?" Molly tilted her head as she watched the island come into view. "What are we doing here?"

"Gurhahahaha. Do you not remember this place?" Whitebeard laughed as he watched her lean up against the rails. "It is where you made a good friend."

Molly rolled her eyes. "I know _where _we are, but _why_ are we here?"

Whitebeard patted her head. "You'll see."

Molly groaned, not liking it when she was kept in the dark.

"Where are we anyway?" Ace asked as he leaned on the rails next to Molly.

"Hand Island." Marco smiled at the teen. "It's one of our alliance islands. We've been here before, but Oyaji wants to visit an old friend. And I'm sure you want to see Regis, Molly."

"Well yeah I guess. I haven't seen him since we were both thirteen." Molly shrugged. "It'll be good to see him. I wonder what he looks like now?"

* * *

Molly gazed around in wonder as she recalled her time here on the island. "There place hasn't really changed at all."

"How long did you stay on the island?" Ace asked as he ducked under a tree branch.

"Three weeks. It was only supposed to be a week, while Papa and the others went off to check a more dangerous place, but they ended up getting into battle and one of the big sails got a huge tear in it, so it took a lot longer for them to come and get me."

"Thankful, we managed to contact the island, so she knew we were ok." Marco sighed as he pushed back a tree branch. When he let it go, it swung back and almost it Thatch in the head.

"Oi!" Thatch cried as he ducked to avoid the branch. "There are people behind you!"

"Ah!" Molly smiled as she walked up to the house that had just come into view. "This is it." She knocked on the door, shifting on her feet slightly as she waited.

"One second!" A voice called from inside the house. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a muscular, red haired man. He blinked at them.

"God dammit." Molly cursed, bringing the mans attention down to her. "You got taller."

The man blinked again, before smiling. "Told you I would, shorty." With that he scooped her up into a hug, laughing as he did so. "It's good to see you, Molly!"

Molly laughed as she hugged him back. "It's good to see you as well, Regis! Now..." She coughed a bit. "Can you set me back onto the ground?"

Regis laughed again before setting her onto the ground. "So, what are the Whitebeard Pirates doing on Hand Island?"

"Oyaji wants you father to make another figure, if he will." Marco stepped forward, smiling.

"Marco, Thatch!" Regis shook hands with the commanders. "It's good to see you as well!"

"Pops wants a figure of our new commander, Ace, and an updated version of Molly." Thatch explained, patting Ace on the shoulder as he did so.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be happy to! I'll go tell him you're here." Regis walked back into the house, before pausing and turning back around. "In fact, I think he's in the basement. Feel free to follow."

Molly smiled and followed the man down the stairs, Thatch and Marco following close behind. Marco noticed that the last of the group wasn't moving and raised an eyebrow. "Ace? Something wrong, yoi?"

Ace snapped his head up, eye slightly wide, before shaking his head and following. "No. I'm fine."

* * *

"Hahahaha! No way!" Molly laughed as she looked at the tiny, 14 year old wax version of herself, who had her hands were clasped behind her back and was beaming brightly up at the air next wax-Whitebeard. "I can't believe I was that small!"

"Yup! Forever a shorty!" Regis laughed again, patting Mollys back. "But now you get to be taller...only a tiny bit though."

Molly smacked the man on his chest. "Oh shut it! Not everyone can be tall!"

"Hey no fighting by the figures!" Regis' father,Diego, shouted, though he was smiling. "You might knock something over!"

"Ha! As if Molly could push me around!" Regis teased.

"Don't tempt me." Molly warned with a smile.

Regis backed off and held up his hands. "Alright, alright...hey, do you wanna go into town?"

Molly smiled as she walked up the stairs. "Sure! Hey Ace?" Molly turned to look at the teen. "You wanna come?"

"No, I'm good." Ace gave a small smile. "Go have fun."

Molly nodded with a smile and turned back to Regis as he climbed up the stairs. "Race ya!" With that she ran off.

"Oi! Wait up! Cheater!"

"I'm not cheating! It's called a head start!"

Ace sighed as their laughter faded.

"You should go with them." Ace jumped at Marcos sudden closeness.

"Wha?!"

"It'd be fun. Go on. Go catch up with them, yoi." Marco waved a hand towards the stairs.

Ace hesitated for a minute before walking slowly to the stairs.

"And Ace?" Marco smiled with a roll of his eyes. "What ever you're thinking, stop it."

Ace raised an eye brow at the bird, before going up the stairs, mumbling something about 'Crazy birds.'

* * *

When Ace finally got to the door that lead outside the house, he paused at the sound of laughter. Looking out a window, his eyes widened when he spotted Molly being swung around in Regis' arms.

_'Look at that. They're so cute together.'_ A voice cooed in his head. _'Can't you see it? They'd get married, Molly live here on this island, have kids, go old, and die happy. No one would question them. Their kids wouldn't be hunted like prey, cause their father wouldn't carry the blood of Gol. D. Roger. Face it. She's better off here. With him.'_

Ace closed his eyes, his fist trembling. That's right. He couldn't provide Molly with a life like that. If he ever had kids, it'd be possible that the Marines would find out and...and then they'd kill them all. And suddenly, he was angry.

Ace swung open the door, not caring about the looks the two gave him.

"Ace? What's wrong?" Molly was walking after him, rushing to keep up with his pace.

"Nothing." He shrugged of her hand when she put it on his shoulder. He briefly caught a look at the slight hurt on her face, before he ran into the forest.

* * *

Molly stood in shock as he watched her boyfriend run off into the forest.

"What's his problem?" Regis asked, scratching his head.

Molly stood there, thinking about what could possible have set Ace off. All they did was visit some old friends...but then again...this all started when...they frist met Regis. Molly let out a frustrated sigh and hit her hand onto her head. "That idiot!"

Regis made a sound of confusion as he looked at the small girl.

"He's jealous!"

"Jealous?"

"Of you! He thinks that you and I-"

"We-?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh...no! We're like siblings!"

"I know! That idiot!" Molly let out another frustrated sigh as she started to run after the fire-man. "Sorry, I have to go smack some sense into my idiot boyfriend!"

"Its ok!...Wait he's your boyfriend?!" Regis voice faded as Molly ran off through the green forest.

"Of course he had to go through the forest! Of course! It couldn't have been to the town, or in a field?" She grumbled as she jumped over logs and dodged trees. Finally, she stopped and took a look at her surroundings trying to figure out which way the stupid freckled man went. Taking a step back, she suddenly found herself tipping backwards as her heel made contact with a rock. "Oh sh-" She frantically waved her arms around, trying to regain her balance. Suddenly her arm was caught and she was dragged back to her feet and into a pair of arms.

Molly scrowled as the freckles and black eyes came into her view. Ace let her go and took a step away from her. Or at least he would've, if she'd let go of him.

"Portgas. D. Ace. Don't you dare." She growled lowly. "You tell me _exactly_ whats going through that hollow head of yours, right now!"

His eyes widened as he watched Molly glare at him. He'd never heard her that angry before.

"Don't you dare! " Molly seemed to choke up slightly as she hit is chest. "Don't you dare think for one second-"

"Molly." Ace grabbed onto her fist, stopping it from hitting him again. He smiled. "It's ok. I understand. He can give you a nice life that I can't. It's ok if you want that."

Molly stared at him, her eyes slightly wide. She let go of his hand, her arms falling limply to her sides. He expected her to step away, maybe say thank you, and run to tell Regis the good news.

But when has Molly ever done the expected?

"Baka." Was all she said as she slapped his head, her expression a blank one. Suddenly, her face contorted into an angry scowl. "Baka! Sometimes I swear you are the most cocky, annoying, ego-maniac I've ever met, then you're suddenly the most insecure, unsure of himself guy! It's been a freakin year Ace! A YEAR!...When are you going to get it through that think head of yours?" She lowered her tone as she re-grabbed his hand and gave him a kiss. Pulling back, she held a bright smile on her face at his some-what stunned look. "You're stuck with me."

And as Ace wrapped his arms around her, he couldn't believe his luck.

* * *

Diego smiled as he looked at his newest statutes. Portgas. D. Ace stood, a hand on his hip as he smirked at the air. Next to him stood a similarly smirk Molly. And if you looked just a tad bit closer, you'd see that the two figures tightly held each others hand.

Regis laughed as he came up behind his father. "They're cute aren't they?"

Diego laughed with him. "Yeah, they really are."

"I honestly didn't see that coming." Regis sighed a bit.

Diego blinked at him. "I did. From miles away. Are you that blind?"

Regis blushed a bit. "Uh...well I..."

"Hahahaha!" Diego patted his son on the back. "You really need to start paying attention to smaller details."

* * *

_**AAAAAAAAH Ace is so insecure~! And adorable. **_


	10. A Christmas Miracle

**First off, I'm so so so sorry that this is so late, I really meant to get this out before Christmas,...and before New Years, but it never happened. And, schools starting again...but one day late...we have gotten 12 inches of snow today...I woke up and looked out my window aaaaaaand snow. Everywhere. Anywhooo~! Thanks for waiting. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Life on the Moby Dick was hectic. There never seemed to be a dull moment. Today...

Was no exception. In fact it may just be worse.

"OI! TIE THE ROPE!"

"HEY WATCH IT!"

"WHERE IS THAT SACK OF SUPPLIES?!"

"IM TELLEN YA THAT I DON'T KNOW!"

"WATCH WHERE YOU THROW STUFF YA HALF WITT!"

Ace blanched at the chaos that unfolded on the deck, as the crew barked at one. Ace couldn't decide if they were yelling because they were grouchy over they cold weather, or because they were all grouchy cause it was close to lunch. He also blanched at the Christmas decorations Holiday Molly had ambushed the ship with. Not a single room had been spared.

"O-Oi." Ace turned to find Molly staring at him, her voice muffled by the scarf around her mouth and neck. "A-Aren't you cold?"

Ace shrugged, his coat ruffling slightly at the movement, before poking her hat. "Unlike you, I don't need fifteenth layers."

"W-whatever." She glanced away, muttering under her breath about 'Stupid firemen, stupid warmth.'

"Hey!" Marco huffed, as he walked up to them. "Pops said where staying here until the storm blows over."

"Really?" Molly smiled, or at least Ace assumed she did under the scarf. "Awesome! Hey, I'm going to go explore the town while we're here!"

"Hey!" Marco caught her by the back of her coat. "I don't think you should be running off alone in this storm, yoi. Take Marcus with you...Where is that dog anyway?"

Molly glared at the door to the lower deck. "Prince prissy pants wont come out i-in the snow."

"Well, you can't go alone, yoi."

"Ah, I won't be alone! Ace is coming with me."

"I'm wha-" Ace barley blinked, before she took his hand and started dragging him across the deck. "W-whoa! Hey! I never agreed to this!"

"Shh!" Molly shushed him as they ran down and across the dock. "You didn't have to."

"H-hey!" Ace almost tripped over his own feet as she ran between various people and off onto the path to the town. If Ace had to pick something that he wasn't good it, it was most defiantly be being as graceful and nimble as Molly. And the snow falling heavily defiantly did not help. "Where are we go-Oof!" He cut himself off as Molly suddenly stopped, causing him to plow into her and knock them both over into the snow.

"Ow." Molly groan, before wiggling under him. "Ace, get off me!"

Ace sighed before he sat up, picking up a handful of snow and dropping it onto her head for good measure. "Your fault. You're the one who decided to stop suddenly."

"Thats because I th-thought-" She stopped as she shivered violently, the cold rushing back to her in waves. "Di-di-did it j-just get co-colder?"

Ace rolled his eyes before he stood up, taking her with him. He pulled her into a hug, hoping to stop her shivering. "Come on, the village was just this way, right?"

Molly nodded her head. "Yeah, should j-just be straight a head."

Ace sighed again before he started walking. "They better have some hot chocolate, for what its worth."

"Hmm, th-that'd be nice." Molly hummed with a smile.

"Why did you stop?" Ace asked after a few seconds of walking.

"Oh..." Molly looked at her hands, her eyebrows scrunching together slightly. "I thought I heard...I thought I heard one of my family members...but...maybe I just imagined it?" She seemed to be questioning herself. "I mean...its so windy...and you were yelling so...maybe I..."

Ace tilted his head. "Haven't you been searching for your family for a while, now? Don't you want to go check it out?"

Molly shook her head.

"Huh?" Ace stopped and turned her around to look at her face. "Why not?"

"I..." She turned to look back at the space they where before. "After so much time and failure...I'm afraid to hope..."

Ace smiled and poked her lightly on her forehead. "Hey, it's Christmas Eve. Aren't there supposed to be Christmas miracles happening around now?"

Molly laughed a bit, before shivering again. "I think a hot drink would be a f-fantastic miracle r-right now."

Ace laughed as they continued to walk.

Molly chuckled as well. "Ya know, my sister Mika was addicted to hot chocolate."

* * *

"HEY TOP-HAT!"

Sabo jumped at the sudden scream, his top hat almost tumbling off his head and into the snow. He turned to glare at his 'partner'. "Mika, will you keep quite?! You're gonna cause a freakin avalanche!"

Mika just chuckled and pointed to the path in front of her. "Come on!"

Sabo looked down the path, then back to her, then back to the path, before rolling his eyes. "No, Mika. Dragon said to just scope out the mountain, report and leave. No sight seeing."

"Dragon be damned." Mika huffed as she grabbed onto Sabos arm and started walking towards the town. "I wanna sight see. Its Christmas Eve! Do you see that giant tree down there?! Its all lit up, practically calling for you. '_Look how pretty I am~! Come stare at me, enjoy the sights, the town, the atmosphere~! _THE HOT CHOCOLATE!"

Sabo began to question the sanity of his partner, and his own, for teaming up with her. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Many things, Blondie. Many things." Mika laughed, before rushing down the slope. "Race ya! If I win, I keeping this~!" She laughed as she waved around a coin bag.

Sabo quickly patted his sides, before rolling his eyes and taking off after the woman, and his money.

* * *

"Would you look at this."

"Ah...I suppose we shouldn't mess with him. Especally since he's sleepin' and all. Not nice to wake a sleepin' man."

"Uh...I don't think he's sleeping...he's covered in snow and in a dingy...I think he's dead."

"What?!...Well...you better check..."

"Yeah...HEY WHY ME?!"

The mysterious man cracked an eye open, peering at two. "Whadda want?"

The two shady men jumped away from the boat with some very unmanly shrieks.

The tanner one seemed to snap out of it first. "Uh...well I uh...ya see..."

"We just wanted to see if you're alright!" The blonde man smiled nervously."We, uh, we though' you were dead."

"Huuuuuuuh?" The man in the boat tilted his head and opened both eyes to look at them. "Why would I be dead?"

"Well...uh..." The blonde man gestured to the younger boy, who just stared at him. "You're covered in snow."

The man looked down at the snow in surprise, as if just realizing it was there. "Oh...when did that happen?"

The blonde man almost face faulted into the snow. How do you not know you're covered in snow?

"Ah, crap! I must of dosed off and forgot to tie up my boat to the dock!" The young man hissed, hitting himself on the head.

"Boy, you're lucky if you just drifted from the docks to here." The man sighed at the stupidity of the younger man.

"Yeah, ya could have drifted out to sea. And with this bein' Grandline, you've most defiantly wouldn't have survived on a dingy." The tanner man scolded.

"Ah...but I docked at a summer island..." The young man muttered, looking around as if he hadn't heard the other two, whose jaws dropped in shock.

_'He's joking, right?' _ The two thought as they watched the young man stand and brush off the dust.

"Aww~!" The man whined as he looked around. "I was looking forward to the beach~."

Their jaws dropped father, if that was possible. '_He's not joking!'_

The blonde brushed off his shock, as he wearily held out his hand to the other man. "You must be cold, boy. We know a great place to get a hot drink and a good meal. My names Yaku, that's Suko." He nodded at the tanner man, who was still in shock. "What your name boy?"

The kid stared at the hand for taking it with a smile. "The names Ryan. Don't go lookin for a last name, you won't find it!"

"Uuuuh..." Suko finally snapped out of it, looking towards Ryan. "Ah, um...you seem to have some...a lot...of snow in your hair..." He gestured to the kids hair, which seemed to be stark white with all the snow in it.

Ryan glanced up, a bit confused, before looking at the other man with a smile. "Ah, no, actually, that's just my natural hair color." They two men blanched when they caught sight of his red eyes. "And before you ask, yes, those are my natural colored eyes, and no, I'm not cursed."

They stared at the odd man, before deciding that they'd seen worse. This was Grandline, after all.

Ryan suddenly shivered violently, grabbing onto his arms. "When did it get so cold?"

"YOU JUST NOW NOTICED?!"

* * *

**_Ahahahaha, betcha didn't see that coming! Hahahaha...ha~...Pleasedontkillme._**

**_I know I should finish this, buuuuuut- I'm lazy, its one am, and tomorrow I'll probably have to shovel a path for my sissy dog, who will NOT go out unless there is a clear spot with no snow(She's a small dog), and the help shovel the drive way, then do other things, go to bed, and the go to school! YEAH! So I'll give you this, for now, then return to the main story to write, and update this when I can._**

**_THANKS FOR FOLLOWING, REVIEWING, AND/OR FAVORING! TILL NEXT TIME, MY DEARS!_**


End file.
